The majority of existing game feeders, which function to a predetermined feeding schedule, are scatter plate type feeders. This type of feeder generally consists of a barrel type bulk container with a funnel located at the base. Suspended below the funnel is a disk or scatter plate directly attached to a battery driven motor which is controlled by an electric timer. When the scatter plate is stationary the feed flows out of the funnel onto the stationary scatter plate and accumulates upwards in a conical shape until it restricts the opening and stops further flow. At preprogrammed feed intervals the timer applies power to the motor. Powered rotation of the scatter plate creates an inertial force on the feed particulate, slinging it out in a circular unidirectional sweep around the feeder. Fins and sidewalls are frequently added to the scatter plate to stabilize the feed cone or increase the feed throw distance. The first function of the scatter plate is to act as a valve to turn the feed flow on and off from the funnel. The secondary function is to broadcast the feed out in a circular pattern for consumption. Scatter plate type feeders are simple reliable and low cost for most general game feeding requirements.
There are, however, numerous game feeding requirements where the conventional scatter type game feeders are severely limited. Typical of these applications is when the feed must be projected out away from the feeder in a single direction to a predefined feed area. For example, a typical requirement for a directional feeder arises when the bulk feeder is or must be protected behind a corral, structure or fence, and, thus, the feeder must project feed into an open or game accessible area. A further example is projecting feed into a fishpond or lake without the use of floats, docks, and cables or floating assemblies. Both, scatter-type feeders and directional feeders are useful for commercial or private game management. The purpose of the present invention is to simplify the application between the two types of feeders discussed, whereby a stand-alone, bulk directional feeder can be utilized or a conventional scatter feeder can be converted to a directional type by the addition of a directional feeder module. The directional feeder modules can be added to or removed from the conventional feeders as requirements dictate.